Creepyness!
by chibi cookie monsta
Summary: Hello! I'm back n I got chapter 11 going! Its a must read! Sooo plzzz read and review! Oh n favorite it! Sorry my summry sucks not good at those but its a fun great horror story so read
1. Chapter 1

**heyyyyyyyyyy im back with creepy and scary stories! I don't think there that scary but really creepy...sooo enjoy!**

** CHAPTER ONE: ANTIQUE DOLL**

On the morning of her birthday, Lucy's mother woke her up and told her a package had arrived in the mail and it was addressed to her.

Lucy hurriedly unwrapped the gift and was horrified at what she found inside. It was the most disgusting old doll she had ever seen. It was completely bald and it's skin was cracked and caked in dirt. The worst thing of all was it's teeth. They were long, pointy, sharp and beastly. They looked like an animal's fangs.

With a shiver, she took the doll and threw it in a corner. Her mother scolded her, telling her that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to send her this antique doll. Her mother told her she had better appreciate it.

Lucy tried to protest but her mother would not forced the lucy to keep the doll. So, to put her mind at rest Lucy stuffed the antique doll into the little cupboard under the stairs, behind a pile of shoes where she wouldn't have to look at the ugly, evil little thing.

It was not until a few nights later, when Lucy was lying in bed that she heard a noise…a shuffling sound, which went on for about five minutes. Then, a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps walking very fast.

By now Lucy was shaking in her bed with fear, unable to move. Then, she thought she heard a faint raspy voice whispering quietly from downstairs. Lucy always slept with the door open and the landing light on, as she was a little scared of the dark.

She heard the voice say "Lucy, I'm on the first step"…And then loud scrabbling again as whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to it's place of hiding.

Lucy was so scared that she didn't sleep a wink that night but laid in fear until the break of dawn, when her mother got her up for school

Lucy tried to explain to her mother what had happened the night before, but was so tired that, when her mother passed it off as "just a dream" she began to believe it might be the case.

Of course it wasn't. Lucy begged her parents to let her throw the antique doll in the garbage, but they insisted that it was a present and she had to keep it. So Lucy reluctantly went back to bed, telling herself that it had only been a dream. She checked the cupboard under the stairs, but the doll was exactly where Lucy had left her.

That night, Lucy fought sleep but she eventually drifted off even though she had fought sleep. Presently, the deep disembodied voice woke Lucy again. She wondered if she could only hear it in her head.

"Luuuuccccyyyy! I'm on the fourth step…", it said. Then came to scuffling noise and the voice didn't reoccur that night. Lucy was crying by now, and again she didn't sleep that night. At school, Lucy told her friends about the doll, and of course they laughed at her. Lucy could only think that if the doll was climbing four steps at a time then there was only one more night to go.

That night Lucy decided to shut her bedroom door. When her mother turned her light out she asked why Lucy was no longer scared of the dark. Lucy replied that she was and could she leave her light on instead of the hall light? But her mother pointed out that her bedroom light was so bright it would keep her awake, and said no.

Therefore Lucy agreed to just sleep without a light. She opened the bedroom curtains instead to light the room a little anyway. Just as she began to doze, she heard the noise.

And then the voice came, very clear this time. "Luuuuccccyyyy! I'm on the top step…"

In the darkness of her bedroom, Lucy heard a click and trembled with fear. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could see her bedroom door opening very, very slowly.

The next morning, Lucy's parents found her body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed that she had been on her way to the toilet during the night and in the darkness, had slipped and fallen down the stairs, breaking her neck.

The antique doll was found beside her body, and was buried with Lucy. Everyone said what a tragedy it was.

"She loved that doll", said her mother. "Now they can be together forever".

**SOOOO Wat u think was it creepy~~ because it was to me...but heyyyy plzzz leave a review...I'll post a new chapter every day or soo...I love u guys later *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy I here to bring you chapter two! Hell ya! Chapter two! I hoped u liked chapter one cuxz here'schapter two!**

**CHAPTER TWO: GO TO SLEEP! **

**WENDYS POV**

For a tired child, bedtime is always a happy and relaxing event when they relax and drift off into a restful slumber. Some childern complain when their parents force them to go to sleep before their bedtime. For me, bedtime was always fearful and scary event that I dreaded every night.

My fear of sleeping began when I was 8 years old. My parents moved me into my own bedroom, a small and narrow room at the back of the house, just large enough for a bunk bed and a chest of drawers. It had only one window which looked out onto the back garden and didn't let in much light.

It was the first time I had ever slept on my own and from the very first night, I remember experiencing a strange feeling of unease. As I lay on the top bunk, trying to fall asleep, I thought I heard a noise. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed to be coming from the bottom bunk.

The room was pitch black and the curtains on the window let in just enough light to make out vague shapes in the dark. At first I wasn't sure what the noise was. Sometimes the simplest of sounds can be the most unnerving. I listened closely and realised that it was the unmistakable sound of sound of bed sheets rustling in the dark.

The bottom bunk was empty, but when i peered over the edge of my bed, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something suddenly withdrawing out of sight, into the bottom bunk. Something that did not wish to be seen.

I lay there in disbelief, trying to convince myself that it was just my fevered imagination running wild. I turned to face the wall and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep quickly. The rustling noise beneath me steadily increased until I couldn't ignore it anymore. Whatever was lurking in the bottom bunk began to toss and turn violently.

Fear gripped my heart and I had a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. My pulse was racing and I broke out into a cold sweat. I could hear the sheets thrashing back and forth below. Eventually, I couldn't take the tension anymore and cried out for my mother.

Suddenly, the bunk bed began to shake violently, clattering against the wall. The bedsheetsbelow me were still twisting and turning. I couldn't get out of bed in case the thing in the bottom bunk reached out and grabbed me. I imagined it pulling me by the ankle and dragging me off into the darkness. I was trapped in the top bunk, like a cornered rat, unable to flee. I clutched my blanket with white knuckles and waited. The door

finally burst open and my mother came in to calm me down. Tears were streaming down my face. She lay down in the empty bunk and promised to stay there until morning. Eventually, I was able to fall asleep.

The next day, as I played in the back yard, I kept glancing up at my bedroom window. Each time, a chill ran down my spine and my hair stood on end. I felt like something was lurking in that room, watching me play and waiting for night to fall, so it could be alone with me again.

I tried to tell my parents about it, but they wouldn't listen to me. They just dismissed my claims as childish fears of the dark and when night arrived, they ushered me upstairs and forced me to get into bed.

"Go to sleep," said my mother. "Stop being such a baby."

I didn't protest. It was no use. I resigned myself to my fate, climbed up to the top bunk, got under the covers and waited. Lying there in the darkness, alone and frightened, I heard the quiet rustling of bedsheets and knew it was starting again. But, this time, it was different. I heard the sound of slow, rasping breathing coming from the bottom bunk. The soft, laboured wheezing made me shudder. Only a flimsy mattress separated me from whatever was lurking below.

Lying there, paralyzed with fear, I just wanted the thing to leave me alone. Its laboured breathing became louder and louder. Then, suddenly, I felt something long and thin poking at the underside of my mattress. I screamed in horror and the bunk bed began shaking violently.

My mother came rushing in and calmed me down with a comforting hug. Eventually, my terror subsided and, with her standing guard, I was able to fall into an uneasy asleep.

This continued for weeks. Night after night I would wake up to the sound of rustling sheets. Each time, I would scream for help and the bed would begin to shake violently. As soon as my mother came in, everything would stop and she would have to spend the rest of the night in the bottom bunk, just so I could go to sleep.

It was a difficult time for my family. My Grandmother was sick and my mother had to go and take care of her. When I found out that my mother would be away for the whole weekend, I flew into a panic. There would be nobody to protect me from the thing in the bottom bunk. No one would answer my cries in the middle of the night.

On the day my mother left, I rushed home after school and immediately stripped the bedsheetsand mattress off the lower bunk and removed all of the slats. My plan was to prevent that thing having a place to sleep for the night. I hoped that somehow this would protect me. Unfortunately that night proved to be the most terrifying experience of all. To this day, I shudder to think about it.

I managed to fall asleep but, in the middle of the night, something woke me up. The room was pitch black and there was no noise. No rustling of sheets. No movement at all. However, something didn't feel right. Just then, I felt the covers on my bed begin to move. The horrifying truth suddenly dawned on me. The wretched thing that had terrorised me night after night, was not in the bottom bunk. It was in my bed.

I opened my mouth and tried to scream, but nothing came out. My eyes were wide with terror and I lay motionless, barely able to breathe. I didn't want to let it know I was awake. I could feel it lying beside me, something cold and slimy leaning against my right arm. It was lying under the blanket. I could see its outline, but I didn't dare to look. All of a sudden, it rolled over on top of me and I felt its weight pressing down on me. I will never forget that awful feeling.

Hours passed and I lay there motionless, in the darkness, too frightened to move a muscle. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. Finally, I reached my breaking point and couldn't bear it a moment longer. Ever so slowly, I tried to ease myself out from under it. Inch by painstaking inch, I shifted my weight, moving sideways. Just as I thought I was about to escape, it moved.

Dear God, it moved.

I felt a clammy hand reach across my chest and close around my throat. Its grip gradually tightened and I felt it squeezing my neck. The horrid, slimy thing began writhing and contorting under the blanket. I could hear it wheezing, rasping and coughing. I felt its breath breath against my face, foul and cold as ice.

Dawn was breaking and the first rays of sunshine were peeking through the curtains. I fought for dear life, but I was no match for it. As its scrawny fingers squeezed my neck, I felt the life ebbing from me. I tried to scream but the thing's grip was too tight. I was fighting to stay conscious when, suddenly, it released me and slowly withdrew, melting slowly into the wall.

I tumbled off the bed and scrambled out of the bedroom. When I got downstairs, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had survived the most horrible experience of my life. To this day I still break out in a cold sweat at the sound of bed sheets rustling in the night.

I spent the entire day trying to convince my father to spend the night in my room. It took some effort, but he finally agreed. Perhaps he was just trying to humor me while my mother was away. Whatever the reason, it proved to be a smart move because, in one night, it solved the problem for good.

The very next morning, he stormed into my room and told me to pack a suitcase. We were moving to a hotel.

**Sooooo how was it...creepy right...try reading this and going to sleep...*shivers* scary...but heyyyyyyyyy plzzzzzz leave a review! Oh and something i forgot in chappie one Disclamer : I don't own fairy tail...again plzzzzz leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Tee Hee)

**Heyyyy bitches Im back with more creepyness!...but before that. Just gotta ask was I the only one who couldn't sleep after chapter 2 cuz I was fuckin scared something was gonna be in my bed...sooo I was all like fuck it I ain't sleeping! I'm gonna stay up all night watching fairy tail and black butler...sabastian is sooooooo sexy! Oh! And gajeel is also wayyyyy Sexy! Omg I love them both!**

**Im sorry in getting off topic huh? Ya I know I'm sorry it's just he's soooo sexy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail...**

** CHAPTER THREE: THE BACKYARD **

His parents had just moved to a new house in the suburbs. Natsu was eager to move in and get his own room. He picked the bedroom with the big windowthat looked out onto thebackyard.

The family quickly got their stuff moved in and then went to bed. The first night that natsu slept in that room, something very strange happened. In the middle of the night, natsu was awoken by strange moans and screams. They seemed to be coming from outside. Natsu shouted for his parents and a few seconds later, they burst into his room.

"What's wrong?" asked igneel, anxiously.

"There's something in thebackyard!" natsu exclaimed.

His parents checked and found nothing. They reassured natsu that there was nothing there and sent him back to bed.

The next night, natsu heard the noises again. This time they were louder. Natsu got the courage to look outside. As he peeked through the curtains, he saw three shadowy standing in thebackyard. They were glaring back at him with glowing red eyes. The figures seemed to point at him as they moved closer to hiswindow.

Natsu rushed into his parents' room and woke them up. He told them about the figures outside, but when they got up to look, the figures were nowhere to be seen. His parents told him that he must have been dreaming and he reluctantly went back to bed.

The next night, he heard the noises outside hiswindowagain. When he turned over in bed, he was horrified to see a bony, skeletal face staring in at him through thewindow. In one hand, it held a long sharp knife. It was scratching at thewindowwith its other hand.

Trembling with fear, natsu quickly put his head under the covers. When the scratching finally stopped, natsu jumped out of bed and cautiously peeked out through the curtains. The three figures had disappeared. Instead, there appeared to be three freshly-dug holes in thebackyard.

The next morning, Nastu's parents decided to call the police to try to make sense of what had happened the night before.

The police informed them that, years before, three psychopaths had escaped from the local insane asylum. They had gone on a rampage, killing anyone they came across and terrorizing the whole town. The previous owner of the househad caught the crazed psychopaths trying to break into his house through thebedroomwindow. He killed the psychopaths and buried their bodies in thebackyard. The police said that the three bodies were still buried there.

**...creepy! Dare you to look into your backyard tonight...like midnight...if you see nothing then good for you but if you see 3 bodies then I love you! **

**Anyway I love reviews soooo plzzzzz review and tell me how it was...**

**Oh! And thanks to Carlos-sama for your awesome reviews! I love you!**


	4. Chapter 4 (I love you)

**heyyyy! I like really need you guys to leave a review! Like im sooo serious! Plzzzz I don't care what it says I just need you to leave one! Ohhh and thanks (again) to the only one who is awesome enough to leave a review... Carlos-sama! Thanks!...**

**I still love gajeel and sebastian! But now I added someone else...ROGUE! Welcome to the top 3 sexy guys! Theres more but these are the ones I'm naming right now...**

**CHAPTER 4:...THE MAZE!**

** ~*~*~*~*Grays POV*~*~*~*~**

I couldn't remember why or how I got in this hedge maze, all I knew was that it was growing increasingly difficult. I remember the entrance. The damp breaking wood arching over two long forest green hedges. A single long path leading into a peculiar mystery. That was what felt like a day ago, however, may have only been a few minutes. Time had stood still since I came into here. My watch stopped around a hundred feet ago, inexplicably. Everything was in a haze. I knew who I was, albeit, vaguely but I had the ideas. The only thing I didn't know was why I was here and what happened before I wandered into this puzzle. It was unclear if I was here for a reason or why I was here at all.

The futher and further I walked into the maze, the atmosphere grew increasingly darker.

I began to doubt there was a middle to the acres of hedge I was in. The more I walked, the gloomier everything became. The hedges themselves had went from a typical forest green to a charcoal color and their seemed to be unusual blood splashes splattered around the concrete beneath me. It looked shiny, possibly fresh. The sky above me was still, no night clouds, no stars, not even the moon was in my vision. I knew it was unusual but everything was. The sky was nothing more than a blanket or ebony. Behind me, the blood drips decreased in number. I figured the drops may lead the way so off I went following a bizarre trail of bright blood.

As my steps increased, the atmospheric surroundings got worse. The hedges grey leaves gradually dropped off and each one glided on top of a small puddle of blood. The blood drops were growing, turning into puddles, however, the blood was now becoming more purple and dry. As I was inspecting the purple splashes, I glanced around me and strangely, saw a clock tower infront of me. I could not understand how I never saw it before. It was bigger than every line of hedge and was overlooking the maze at all sides. It was as if, it had just appeared. Created in some other dimension and pushed through here right at the splitsecond my eyes locked on a mini puddle of blood. The tower was a large intimidating structure with a clock right at the top. The time on that seemed to have ceased. With no other option to even consider, I walked towards the towers entrance and nudged the door open only to find myself faced with a massive staircase leading to the top.

A spiral staircase made out of cracked marble. The blood stains, if I could call them that anymore, were now a charcoal color, similar to the hedges. They led all the way to the northest point in the tower. At the top was a kind of platform situated next to the clock. It was similar to an altar, only difference being, this one was covered in blood and flesh. Small bloodstains were minimally splashed everywhere over the platform and floor and wall surrounding. However, the clock was immaculate. Not a stain of any color. As I was investigating the clock and its hands, I heard a loud thump coming from the base of the tower. The door.

My heart beated impossibly fast. After the thump, footsteps were heard but not normal footsteps. Incredibly rapid footsteps all the way up every step until the sound came to a extremely sudden halt around ten steps before the platform and clock came into view. I knew that if I stepped forward even a couple of feet I would see it was but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I stood frozen on the spot for at least ten seconds before the same sounds occured. A loud thump at the door followed by very fast footsteps up the steps ceasing to be ten steps before I came into view. The sounds happened another three times. There were five beings ten stairs away from me.

I had no idea who they were or what they wanted but they scared me. I didn't even know if they were human with how fast they came up the marble staircase. Around six minutes past before I decided to at least move my feet. The first movement I made was mimicked by whoever was on the stairs. If I moved forward so did they. I decided to push it to its limit and repeatedly push forward until I was eventually be face to face with the group of five.

After only five steps, I got my first glimpse of the group. All I could see were hoods, black hoods covering a face similar to an abyss. I took another three steps and they came into full view. Each of them looked identical. All wearing black robes with hoods. They all moved in unison, as if the one person. I couldn't make out any part of a face, only darkness. In another five steps, I was face to face with the center being, however, darkness was the only feature available beneath the robe. It was similar to a floating robe but there was definetely something in those robes. The terrifying presence was easily felt. One more step and we would collide, I may get a look at the mystery men or I could just make contact with nothing but robes. I decided to take this one last step.

Slowly, I moved my feet forward one step and so did they. A cold emotion ran through my body and they made contact with me. They continued to push through me, going straight through my body. Further and further into my chest until eventually out of my nervous system. I felt the blood drain from my face and my emotions vanish. A cold empty feeling took over as they left my body. Turning round, expecting to see the five beings, I only saw the clock. However, it was now stained with black blood and the it was ticking. A sharp noise came over the entire clock tower as I noticed it had struck an hour. Midnight.

As the midnight strike echoed, darkness enveloped the entire hedge maze taking the whole clock tower and what was left of my soul with it.

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good...I've been playing a video game called lollipop chainsaw...I love that game but it's sooo fuckin hard to pass the 4 level...soo if u know How or anything Plzzz let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5 (boo! I scared you!)

**yo! I'm back with chapter 5! Hell ya!...but I need to talk about something really serious...**

***serious mode* I know you've been watching tv...and I think you watch the new sometimes...but I'm here to tell you about this book I read...it was a really bad ending...like really bad...sooo bad I wanted to hide in a dark place and cry...it just sucked monkey ass...**

**K I'm done now...oh! And I don't owna fairy tail**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gray fullbuster just moved into a suburban house with his wife, juvia. They were very nice and intelligent people. Once they had moved and settled in, they immediately began hearing knocking behind the walls. They brushed it aside as an echo at first, but after a month of it, they decided it was something else.

Juvia went to the local library and searched up many possibilities. She couldn't find any reasonable answer for their problem. They endured it for a long time.

One day, natsu came to stay with them for awhile. Every morning, he would complain about knocking in the walls. Juvia and Gray told him about what had been happening. That day, natsu got on his laptop and searched up the history of the house.

He had found out that in may of 1123 there was a family that had lived there. They were all insane. One day the boy had found a voodoo book. He had flipped to a page that would bury all of them inside of the walls. He took it up to his family and told them that the spell would give them fame and fortune if they recited it.

They followed along with what he said. They bought brown dust, lit a whole bunch of candles, and began to recite the spell. Immediately, claws came out of the walls and pulled them in, keeping them lost in their forever until they died.

They now knock on the walls, begging for someone to let them out. If someone doesn't answer after five months, whoever resides in that house will die. Natsu got up and ran to go tell juvia and Gray. What he didn't know is juvia was in the middle of mopping the kitchen floor. As natsu ran through the kitchen, he slipped, fell, and cracked his head open on the edge of the counter, dying instantly.

They held a funeral for him. It had already been three months of the knocking in the walls. Juvia and gray decided to call the landlord and ask him what happened in that house. The landlord knew what had happened, but was forced to not to tell anyone about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

On the forth month, going on fifth month of the knocking in the walls, the landlord came and locked all of the doors and windows of their house. When juvia woke up that morning to check the mail, she couldn't get out. They called the cops, but all they heard was breathing on the other line. Juvia and gray went into their bedroom and prayed.

At midnight, it was the fifth month. They had dozed off to sleep in their bed and woke up the very loud knocking. They began to hug each other and kiss. Then, both of them saw a tall, black figure come up to their doorway. His eyes were glowing red and he began to approach them.

Gray picked up the lamp and tried to hit the dark figure, but the lamp just bounced off of it and broke against the wall. The figure grabbed gray by the head and ripped it off in one motion. He tore Gray's body into tiny pieces then threw them at juvia.

Juvia backed up into the corner and cried. She tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. She began to bang on the window, but the dark figure grabbed juvia by the legs and dragged her across the room and into the wall. Ripped pieces of her body flew out as her screams filled the house.

The next day, the landlord came to the house and cleaned it up, making it look new and clean. He put the house back up for sale and waited for more business.

**That was creepy and sad...let's have a moment of silent for those who did in this story (mostly natsu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**That felt good...ok now Plzzz review...Plzzz...that's all for now laters peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6 (roar)

**yo peeps I'm back for another short story for yo guys! **

**CHAPTER SIX: THE WHITE DEATH!**

**Oh! And I do not own fairy tail... **

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~LUCY POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I am currently sitting in front of my computer, scared shitless. Every moment could be my here with me and he is the sole reason why my life is in danger. It may not make sense at first, but let me explain.

It all started earlier today, when natsu burst into my house and slammedthe door behind him. His eyes were wide with fear and he stood there with his back againstthe door, breathing heavily. I asked him what had happened and he told me this story:

He had been living with his Aunt for the past year because his parents were in Mexico. They were doing mission work at a small hospital in Southern Mexico. The previous night, a bedraggled man had stumbled through the entrance of the hospital. He was screaming in Spanish and appeared to be out of his mind with terror.

They brought him over to achairand let him sit down. As he caught his breath, he told his story in broken English. He claimed that his sister had been killed by something he referred to as "La Muerto Blanco". He kept saying that it was coming for him next.

Confused, they asked him who or what a Muerto Blanco was. With a look of unfathomable fear on his face, he said that La Muerto Blanco was The White Death. She is the soul of a girl who died years ago. She died by her own hand, he said, alone and unloved. She hated life so much that she wanted to remove all traces of herself from the earth. So great was her desire to completely obliterate her memory, that she returned from the dead as a vengeful spirit, bent on killing all those who knew of her existence.

She is a girl, but not a girl, he said. She's not dead, but not really alive. She has cold, black eyes that weep blood. She walks without ever actually seeming to move an inch. She stalks her victims like a wild animal, pursuing them across rivers and valleys, trailing them back to their homes. You are never really aware that she is following you, until you hear her telltale knock upon your door.

"She knocks once for you skin, which she'll use to patch her own decaying flesh. Twice foryour hair, which she'll gnash between her teeth. Three times for your bones, which she'll fashion into clubs. Four times for your heart, which she'll tear out of your chest. Five times for your teeth, which she'll polish and keep in a box. Six times for your eyes, which she'll pluck out one by one. Seven times for your soul, which she'll swallow whole."

"No matter where you go, The White Death will track you down and you will hear her terrible knocking begin onthe door. You can try to outrun her, but she's faster than any mortal man. If you flee from your home while she's knocking on your door, she will follow you wherever you go."

The terrified man was certain that this thing had killed his sister. He had tried to tell the police, about The White Death but they would not listen, dismissing it as an old wives' tale. Next, he had tried to tell his priest, but the priest immediately shutthe doorof the church in his face and turned him away. The priest had seen The White Death following him, he said, and did not want to get involved.

With his head in his hands, the frightened man said that The White Death follows you forever until you tell someone else about it. Then it strikes. It kills you and begins following thepersonyou told.

After finishing his tale, the man stole acarfrom the mission hospital parking lot, and vanished into the night.

Apparently, natsu's mother and father had immediately called his aunt and told her about the stange man they had encountered. They asked her if she had ever heard of the White Death. She said she had not and they proceeded to tell her the story that the man had told them.

The aunt got a phonecall later that night. It was the Mexican police. They told her that the parents had been found dead outside the hospital. They had been torn apart.

Natsu's aunt had immediately called him at school to break the bad news to him. As he cried, she told him she couldn't understand what had happened. She recounted the whole story to him, telling him about the strange man who had turned up in the hospital just hours before his parents were found dead. She told him how the man had given his parents a weird and disturbing story about something called The White Death.

When he hung up the phone, he had struggled to come to terms with what had happened. It almost didn't seem real to him. When he got home after school, he found thefront doorof his Aunt's housestandingopen. Inside was a trail of blood, leading into thekitchen. There on thekitchenfloor, he found his Aunt's dead body. She had been torn limb from limb.

He ran out of the house and all the way across town, never looking back, until he reached my house. As he told me this story, I could hardly believe it. Within the space of a day, his mother, his father and his aunt had been murdered. It all seemed too far-fetched.

But before I could utter a word, natsuand I both recoiled in horror as we heard a knocking begin at myfront door.

We've been staring atthe doorfor an hour now, neither of us wanting to open it. The knocking is still going on, growing louder and louder. She never gives up. She never quits. La Muerto Blanco is unstoppable. I think she wants to scare us, myfriendand I. I think she wants us to blame each other. And I do – I blame myfriend. It's all his fault. He should never have told about her.

As I sit here in my house, beside myfriend, both of us listening to that hideous knocking growing ever louder, I wish a lot of things. I wish she had killed natsu before he reached my house. If he had never been able to tell me about her, I wouldn't be in danger now. I'm sorry I ever met him.

**and I'm sorry for you sorry I made you read this sorry I ever told you about the white now that you know about her she'll be coming for you!**


	7. Chapter 7 (sexyness)

**...hi I'm back for chapter 7! Sorry it took soooo long For me to update! I was really lazy...and I just had to read the new chapter of the fairy tail manga...which was AWESOME! BTW! I loved it! I died on went to heaven! **

** ~*~*~*~*Lucy pov*~*~*~*~**

My stepmother was vile. I guess most kids think that when their father remarries. But in this case, it was true. She only married Father because he was rich, and she hated children. There were three of us – me (lucy), my oldest brother laxus and my second oldest brother sting. We were the price my stepmother gerta paid for being rich. And we were all that stood between her and inheriting Father's money when he died. So she took steps against us.

She sent sting away to boarding school overseas. It had a good, scholarly reputation, but it also had the reputation for being a hard school that was full of bullies and strict discipline. Not a place where a delicate child like sting, who had been sickly as a baby, would thrive. He was miserable there. Somehow, gerta contrived to keep him there for all but the summer holidays, and when he came home the first year he was pale and thin with dark circles under his eyes that looked like bruises. He cried – he actually cried! – when Father told him he had to go back to the school. But Father didn't listen to him. Gerta thought it would be good for sting to go there, and so sting went.

I did everything I could – encouraging letters and daily phone calls – until Gerta said it was too expensive and restricted calls to five minutes once a month. I even got Father to book me a ticket to Europe so I could visit sting. Gerta was enraged when she found out. Her blue eyes went so cold it made chills run up my spine, and her pink mouth thinned into a bitter line that bade ill for me since I had dared to interfere. Two days before my plane left for Europe, the school called and told us that sting had climbed up to the tallest tower and flung himself off. He was dead.

Father was shocked, of course, and Gerta was quietly triumphant. For a few months, Father paid more attention to laxus and myself then he had since our mother died. But Gerta was beautiful and had winning ways about her that soon drew my Father's attention away. And now that one of her hated step-children was dead, she focused on another. Poor laxus was next.

Laxus was a sturdy chap who was about to enter high school, and he was really into sports. He would have thrived at the boarding school that had killed sting. So Gerta sent him to an arts school instead. He hated it, but Gerta had told Father he had "talent", so there he went. (You'd think my Father would have learned his lesson with sting!) But laxus was a survivor, and he grimly practiced piano and violin when he would rather have played soccer and football. But Gerta was clever. She introduced laxus to a couple of high school boys who were everything laxus craved to be – rich, popular, on the football team. And into drugs. Gerta made sure laxus had a very large allowance, and kept increasing it as laxus was drawn deeper and deeper under the influence. Until one day laxus overdosed, and Gerta only had one step-child left. Me.

I was sure (sure!) that Gerta knew laxus was doing drugs in his room that day. She knew he was ill and possibly dying in there. If she'd "found" him even ten minutes sooner, his life would have been saved. So said the doctor, and I believed him. But Father wouldn't believe me. He was angry whenever I said anything against Gerta, and told me to hold my tongue. Still, I knew I was next, and I was sure that Father would not live long after willing his fortune over to his wife. I decided that if Gerta got too bad, I would run away and live secretly with my aunt in New Jersey until I turned 18.

From the moment laxus's body was found in his room, I forced myself to be a model child. My homework was done on time, I was polite to Gerta and all her friends, I went on all the family excursions with Gerta and Father – even the dangerous ones like shark-fishing. You can be sure that I took care to be "sea-sick" indoors and stayed away from the edge of the boat. Gerta was clever with her tricks. Everyone thought it was an accident the time we were out shopping and I fell onto the subway in front of an oncoming train. I managed to roll out of the way on time, but it was way too close for comfort.

I had almost decided to run away when my father brought me the sad news that my aunt in New Jersey had died suddenly in her sleep, poisoned by person or persons unknown. I was appalled. How had Gerta known? But she had – I could tell from the smirk on her face.

I went to my room that night and locked myself in to think. I could run away, but the money wouldn't last long. And I'd need to finish high school or my chances of getting a good job were nil. Besides, Gerta would still be out there somewhere. If she could hire someone to poison my only living relative (besides Father), she could hire someone to kill me, whether I was living at home or not.

There was only one thing I could think of. And it was a terrible thing. A family secret passed down from my Mother's side for many generations. It involved a witch named Bloody Mary, who had once tried to kill my many times great grandmother and use the child's blood to make herself young and beautiful forever. The witch had been stopped by the child's father (my many times great grandfather) in the nick of time, and the witch had cursed him as she burned at the stake. Cursed his mirror, and the mirrors of all the men who had condemned her to death at the stake, so that anyone saying her name in front of those mirrors would invoke her vengeful spirit.

The story had gotten mixed up over the years, as it was passed down first in their village and then all over the country. These days, school kids everywhere scared themselves silly chanting Bloody Mary's name in front of darkened mirrors during sleepover parties, and nothing happened to them. So no one really believed in the curse. Of course, no one knew the real story of Bloody Mary. That was a deep secret handed down by the villagers of long ago. But I was a direct descendant, and I knew how to summon the witch. You had to use a mirror owned by someone in the direct blood-line of one of the original families that lived in Bloody Mary's village. And the witch's name must be spoken by candlelight a certain number of times in their native tongue.

It was an evil thing to do, I knew. But it was the only way to save my life. It was either Gerta or me. If I didn't fight back, I was dead. So I took my hard earned money and went out to a specialty store to buy hand-dipped, beeswax candles. Black ones. I followed my mother's directions carefully, placing them at certain intervals around the living room so that they reflected in the huge mirror behind the couch. Then I lit each one, speaking the spell passed down in my mother's family. And I waited. Father was away on a business trip, and Gerta was out at a party with her latest boyfriend. She came home late, and scolded me for staying up to study. Her voice was playful and light – I hated that voice. It made her sound like she was nice. But there was also a note of suspicion underlying her words, and she stared hard at the flickering black candles.

"Holding a séance, little Lucy?" she asked, emphasizing the word little, knowing I hated when she called me that.

"I just like working by candlelight," I said mendaciously, turning a page in my text book.

Gerta frowned. "You know, little Lucy, I think it's time we had a talk," she said, walking over to the mirror behind the couch and primping her hair.

"Yes," I said softly. "We should. You killed my brothers. And my aunt. But I won't let you kill me."

Gerta laughed. "As if you stood a chance against me!" she said, fluffing her long blond hair up behind her shoulders.

I spoke the name of Bloody Mary in the native tongue of my ancestors. Once. Twice. Three times. Inside the mirror, the image of Gerta burst into flames, and another face looked out. It was the malevolent face of a twisted old crone, ruined with age, and altogether evil. I ducked behind the chair as Gerta gave a scream of sheer terror, her eyes fixed on the witch. As I watched from my hiding place, heat burst forth from the mirror, blistering her beautiful alabaster skin. I could hear the flames roaring as the witch laughed evilly and held out her arms toward my step mother.

"Gerta," crooned Bloody Mary. "Come to me, Gerta."

And she took my step mother into her arms.

Gerta's terrified scream was suddenly cut off. The flames disappeared as suddenly as they had come. When I peeked out from behind the couch, Gerta and Bloody Mary were gone.

I called Father at his hotel the next morning to tell him that Gerta hadn't slept at home. (Well, it was true!) He wasn't pleased. He called a few of her friends from his hotel room, and quickly discovered she had been carrying on with another man. With several, if the truth be known. Father hated infidelity. He flew home at once to confront Gerta, but she was still missing; presumed run away with one of her flames.

Somehow, Father managed to divorce Gerta without ever trying to find her. And since she had no family in the area except us, everyone accepted the cover story, and no one ever tried to locate her. Gerta was gone for good. And Father and I were safe at last.

**Hahaha ya kool right! But whatever plzzzz review and fave or follow! **


	8. Chapter 8 (hehehehehehehehehehehehe)

**heyyyy peeps I'm back! Sorry it took me long... Was lazy...hehe...anyway!**

**heres chapter 8!**

**CHAPTER 8: NEW GIRL**

** ~*~*~*~*~lissanna POV~*~*~*~*~**

It was a chilly Wednesday morning in mid-April. History class had just started, so I quickly found a seat next to my sister Mira. That's when a new girl followed by the principal, walked into our classroom. The girl wore a clean white blouse that was neatly tucked into a pink, ruffled skirt with a poodle on it. She had honey-brown eyes and blonde hair that was tied back with a sparkly barrette.

The principal introduced the newcomer to the class, who had apparently just moved from seibātūsu. Her name was lucy. Everyone found it strange that someone would switch schools in the middle of the third semester, but I brushed it off. One of her parents probably travels or something, I thought. As the days went by, lucy had absolutely no friends. And it's not like she was trying to make them at all!

She kept to herself most of the time, and in every class she would sit by herself at the back table. I felt sorry for her; so one day, I invited her to sit with my friends and me at lunch. At first, she wouldn't dare speak a word; but then she opened up, and I found that I really liked her. She told me all about her old school, and how she missed her friends from back home. I asked her why she doesn't visit them, and lucy simply said, "They're not around anymore." I ignored that comment, and continued the conversation.

At some point my friend erza joined us, and made some rude remarks that weren't very nice. I don't really know if she meant to be mean, but they sure came out the wrong way. She told Lucy that she desperately needed to go shopping because the outfits she wore made her look really snobby. Erza assured her that she was only trying to help, but I'm sure Lucy took offence to her comment about her wardrobe.

After that, my friend asked Lucy why she never talks to anyone; and I could tell that Lucy felt uncomfortable. Erza continued to be rude, and make jokes about her throughout the day. At one point, I just told lucy to not let it bother her because that's just Erza's natural personality. When I got home from school I checked my Facebook and saw that that there was a new message from Erza. It said, Help me. She's here. She came for me.

At first I was a little worried, but then I assured myself that it was probably just a prank. Erza pulls stupid tricks like this all the time, so I didn't think too much of it. To get my mind off things, I clicked on the television. On the news, it said that there was a mysterious murder down on Chestnut Road. Chestnut Road was where Erza lived!

I frantically hopped on my bike and road two streets over to Chestnut. I found that there were tons of police cars parked outside of her house. As I ran for her house, one of the policemen stopped me and told me that I wasn't allowed in there because it was a crime scene. He then informed me that my friend had been murdered, but they hadn't found the source yet.

I bawled my eyes out for hours, for she had been my best friend since kindergarten. The next day, I got a phone call saying that Erza's body had disappeared from the crime scene. I found that really odd, and I don't think I have ever heard about a dead body going missing before. Just then, my cell phone rang and it was lucy. She asked me if I wanted to come over for a bit and hangout. I told her all about what had happened to Erza, and that I would be too sad to speak to anyone.

Lucy suggested that I come over to get my mind of things, and maybe it would cheer me up. I finally agreed, and then headed to her house. Lucy invited me in and then began showing me around her house, for it was my first time here. Her house was modern and pretty normal, except there was one room left that she didn't show me. She begged me not to go in there, because that room was her mother's bedroom and it was off- limits. Strange. I thought.

Lucy quickly changed the subject and asked if I wanted to play hide and seek. I nodded and we decided that I would be finding her first. I gave her one minute to hide, and then I began searching the whole house. Lucy was nowhere to be found, and I had been searching for over twenty minutes. I figured she had probably hid in the study because she knew that I wouldn't go in there.

I hesitantly turned the doorknob, and let myself in. The room was square concrete with no windows, just a single staircase leading down to the cellar. Why would she tell me this was a bedroom? I wondered. I nervously flicked on the light, and made my way down the basement steps. What I saw next, caused my jaw to drop. Dead bodies hung from the walls, hundreds of them. People of all different ages too; men, women, children, and even a few babies.

I let out a small shriek when I saw my best friend Erza hanging dead as well. "I thought I told you this was off – limits!" lucy said angrily, clenching her fists by her sides. "What's going on? What did you do to all these people?!" I shouted. "What goes around comes around." She said simply. "I killed everyone that was rude to me, or did something to hurt me. And you're next."

**Hehehehehe...better be nice to Lucy now know wat she does to rude people...anyway! Plzzz leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 (bitch plzz)

**Hehehehe I'm back~~~ here chapter 9**

** ~*~*~*lucys pov*~*~*~**

My best friend levy and I were alone at my house one night. My mother took my little sister and brother to capa city for the summer and my older brothers were in sabthertooth with their suggested we watch a movie; I looked through my collection and found Halloween. "That's a great idea." She said. "Dunno if this is a good movie with this atmosphere." I replied. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How about we watch When A Stranger Calls?" I asked. "YEAH!" she shouted. I put the DVD in and we watched the movie.

Around midnight the movie still played. "Angel, I need to go to the bathroom." she said. "Okay, I'm gonna go get more sodas and something to eat." I replied. She smiled and walked away. I paused the movie and headed downstairs with levg. I made a pizza and popcorn. I sat at my table waiting for the pizza to get done. Levy walked in "Took ya long enough." I teased. "Stomach ache." She replied. "Oh, well, come and wait with me." I said. She sat down next to me. We talked about how cool it was that we were home alone. When the pizza was done we took it out of the oven, cut some slices and took them upstairs.

At 3:00AM, we turned off the movie and the lights. I heard a noise under my bed "What was that?" I asked. "It's probably your cat." She said. "Probably." I replied. Just then my cat Baby jumped onto my bed and we still heard the noise. Robin and I got off my bed and headed into the living room. We heard a noise in my mom's room, so we opened her door and there was nothing there. I closed the door, "Angel this is starting to scare me." levy said. I looked at her "I know, I'm scared too." I replied. We walked downstairs. We got some blankets out from the storage closet and made a pallet on the living room floor. Levy and my pillows were right next to each other "Maybe it was our imagination." I said. "Yeah, but just in case let's stay down here." levy replied. Then we heard a crash from my room.

To make things worse there came a loud knock on the front door. I summoned the courage to go and answer it. There stood my little sister Sandra "What the hell are you doing here!?" I snapped. "I felt like something was wrong so mom sent me home." she replied. I let out a deep sigh. "Get your scrawny butt in here." I said pulling her by the arm. "Ow! That hurt! Potty mouth!" she snapped. I gave her a death glare "You two shouldn't be fighting. Whatever is up there could hurt us."levy said. "I know. But Sandra should've stayed with mom." I replied. "Hey! If I wanted I to come here, I could!" Sandra said. I smiled at her "Well, since you're here, I'm gonna hafta let you in on what's happening." I replied. "So, what's going on?" she asked with a confused look. "levy and I were in my room getting in bed when we heard something under the bed, Robin said it was Baby but she was on the bed with me and we still heard the noise. So we started coming down here when we heard a noise in mom's room but there was nothing and right before you knocked there was a crash comin from my room." I replied. She looked frightened ."What do you think is up there?" she asked. "Not so sure." levy and I replied. "Uh… but what happens if it comes down here?" Sandra asked. "Then levy and I will kick its butt." I replied. "We oughta go see what's up there." levy said. "Yeah, but what if it's some kinda Looney?" I asked. "Well, then we run and scream for out dear lives." levy replied. I gave her death glare "You're kinda being a little weird… but, what if it grabs us? What are you gonna do then?" Sandra asked. "I'll let it take levy." I joked. "Hey!" levy snapped. Sandra laughed at the moment.

We walked upstairs; I saw a folded piece of paper taped to the wall. I grabbed it and unfolded it. The writing was in blood. It read: Don't Look Under Your Bed… blood drips out of her bleeding heart. His smile is tainted. Her cries can be heard for thousands of years. Let's play Hide-And-Go-Seek and see if you find me before the time runs out. I'll try and find you three too...

We screamed out in horror as I finished reading this letter. "What the hell does it mean!?" levy asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snapped. "Hey guys stop fighting we gotta find him, before our time runs out." Sandra said. I looked at her "What is that supposed to mean?" levy and I asked. "It means that if he finds us first our screams and death will be the same as hers." Sandra replied.

We sat on my couch thinking. "I'm gonna go look under the bed." I said standing up. "NO! He said: Don't look under your bed!" levy replied. "Angel, guys, stop fighting, we'll all go." Sandra said. "We ain't fighting." I replied.  
We walked in my room and looked under my bed. We jumped back screaming in horror. There lay my kitten Amaya slaughtered viciously. Her head was cut off and her legs were broken. Her heart lay next to her head. I started crying because besides Baby that was my only kitten. Levy and Sandra looked at it in horror. "So that's what it means." Sandra said. We stood up and walked out of my room. "I feel like I'm gonna puke." I said. "Okay, go to the bathroom. Sandra and I will wait outside the door." levy replied. "But if he gets inside there?" Sandra asked whiningly. "I'm not a pushover." I replied. I walked in the bathroom and locked the door. I fell right in front of the toilet and started vomiting. I heard a noise from outside the bathroom window. I looked at the window and something was swinging back and forth. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep the vomit in. I opened the window and there was our dog Rocky hanging. A rope was tied around his neck and his legs were cut off. His heart hung from his chest. I screamed and ran to the door. I unlocked it and ran out.

Levy and Sandra stood there gaping at something. I waved my hand up and down in front of their face. They looked at me "Rocky is dead too!" I yelled. Levy grabbed my chin and turned my head to the top of the stairway. There stood a man. His face scarred, he wore bloodied clothes, and his hair was black and messy. He smiled at us, revealing his teeth; they were rotten to the core. "I found you. Looks like I win." He said. We screamed and ran to my room. We slammed the door and locked it. "He's gonna kill us!" we all whispered. I looked around my room; there was nothing that could help us.

After sitting in the bedroom for ten minutes we could hear him come walking to the door. The footsteps stopped. We could tell that he was right outside the door. Slowly the door came unlocked and the door opened. There he stood. We screamed and ran around the room. I stopped by the window. I opened it all the way. "Guys! We're gonna jump!" I said. They nodded and ran over there. Levy jumped out first and landed on her side screaming. Then Sandra jumped out and levy caught her. As I was about to jump out I could feel his cold bloodied hand grab my wrist. I struggled to have him let go. He pulled out a knife and slit both of my wrists. He let go and I fell out the window. I landed on my back. Everything was going black but I wasn't about ready to give up. I stood up wobbling. "Let's get outta here." levy said. Sandra helped me walk. We stopped at the only familiar house, natsu, my boyfriend house. Levy pounded on the door. A young woman opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "We need to use a phone to call for the police and an ambulance." levy said. Natsu, gajeel, Robin's boyfriend, and mest, Sandra's boyfriend came walking out. Natsu saw me bleeding and weakening. He ran down to me and held me in his arms.

When the police and ambulance arrived the guy was gone but my wounds and dead animals were still there. So no one knows what had happened that night and if it even happened. But it did. I won't forget that night and I'm sure levy and Sandra won't either...

**Told u not to look under the bed but u had to look! If lucys listened to her sister their kitty and dog would still be alive...maybe...anyway plzz leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10 (sorry it too long)

**...hello I'm sorry it took so long to update...I'm kinda depressed...just read chapter 334 of fairy tail...if you haven't read itthine skip this part if u want..**

**As I was saying...**

**NOOOOOOOOOO! GRAY! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOOOOO! I really hope that was a clone...o god I hope it was because if it wasn't...**

**Anyway let's start the story!**

**CHAPTER 10: DEMON HOUSE**

** ~*~*~* Lucy pov *~*~*~**

This is a true story that happened to me. A few years back, when I lived in Norfolk, Virginia, I had a friend, who shall not be named in this story. Her parents had hired a maid earlier that year. The maid had just moved to America from Zambia, Africa. Her family and the maid would often go on vacations. The family vacationed in the maid's home country, Zambia. When they were about to leave, the maid's family gave them a Oujia Board as a present.

When they returned a couple of weeks later, my friend showed it to me. It was inscribed with the native language, so every time we tried to use it, the maid had to translate it. Sometimes, we didn't believe what she was saying; we thought she was only making it up.

She told us that a demon had possessed the guest bathroom upstairs and the kitchens were plagued by destructive spirits. We thought it was a bunch of bull, so we got a couple of our friends and started a circle. The maid taught us how to read the board, (read the symbols on it) for they looked very different from the American version.

Within a month, we all knew how to read the board and we could contact spirits. It didn't work at room temperature, and no one pushed the planchette; at times it moved with no one touching it.

After we contacted the first couple of demons that did possess the house, we decided on another setup around the board.

We all sat around the board in chairs, six feet away. There were six of us, and six candles around the board. We tried to recreate a diversion. (You know...666.) Anyways, we would tell the maid the questions to ask, because we didn't know how to speak the language. After she'd ask a question, the candles, like always, would flicker, and the planchette would move spontaneously. Since we all learned how to read the symbols, we knew who we contacted. At first we only came across demons and disturbed spirits. Then after we arranged the setup, we actually contacted the Devil himself.

At first we asked stupid stuff like, "Who are we talking to?" The board would reply "Satan." We all giggled, you know those stupid ghosts who think they are Satan. And that was what we had all thought.

For a while we would meet everyday after school, and on weekends, her parents thought it was fine because they didn't believe in ghosts. It had become like a hobby. And things got really hot when we had contacted the ghost who was named Satan. We would speak to him all the time. Every day. He would tell us things that I learned are in revelations. He told us about beasts and demons and all kinds of things that the preacher doesn't want you to know of.

One day when he had restated his name was Satan, one of the girls got smart and asked him to prove it - beyond what he could tell us on the board. After the maid translated that, all the candles went out and a fire ball came out of the board and bounced rapidly around the room. We all started screaming, though frozen to our chairs because we were so scared we couldn't move. Then after a while the ball seemed to grow smaller and it disappeared.

We looked back at the board and he asked if that was enough proof. My friend must have gone insane between those couple of minutes because she said no, she wanted more proof. The board said she would get her proof and he left.

The next day one of my friends had fallen ill. She was sick for so long, but we still had the meetings. Every time we got to the board it was always him (the Devil). We couldn't reach anyone else. He told us one of the demons in the house had possessed my friend and wouldn't leave her until everyone would believe.

That was when things got creepy. Everyone said they believed, but someone must have been lying. He told us bad things would happen to the ones who didn't believe.

And what do you know, a couple of days later one guy's house burned down. he quit the circle. So then it left the three of us, since my friend was still sick. Another member had fallen ill. The maid told the remainder of the group that we should lay off, so we postponed the next meeting.

My friend was getting worse. She could not talk or breathe on her own and she was on a breathing machine (I forgot what it was called). Her skin had taken on a light blue, pale color. And her eyes were often rolled back. Finally, when the other members' parents had spoken to my friends' parents about the weird illness and the board, the maid got the remainder of the group, now three, together so we could lock the board up.

When we came to the room where the board had been placed and the planchette was moving freely. It said he was waiting for our next meeting. We didn't reply. Instead, we locked up the board. We put it in a trunk, locked and chained the trunk and put the trunk in a box. We bolted and hammered the box, we stuffed the box in the closet of an empty room, we bolted the door to the closet, and blocked it with furniture. Then we bolted the door to the room and didn't return to it until we got bad news from a priest.

He had preformed an exorcism on the member who had fallen ill and my friend. He said the demons were gone, but we needed to get rid of the board. We told him we locked up the board. He told us he'd come by later that week to burn it. He asked us all to meet him at the house.

So later that week we did, and we all had axes. We went into the house, to the room, and the door was still bolted. We tore it down... to find it in the middle of the room, the board sprawled out and open with the planchette moving freely. The priest said some prayers and took the board to his church. We all attended the burning ceremony. And we got rid of the board - for a while.

After the family fired the maid, we all returned to my friend's house. We went back to the room where everything happened and there on the floor we found all six candles lit in circle. The parents of my friend had had enough with the Devil crap, so they hurriedly found another house and moved away. And that was the last time I talked to my dear friend and the members of the circle. From this, I learned that Voodoo is for real, and so is the Devil, and I won't mess with this again.

**Btw I'll tell you the friends **

**Levy-First one who got sick/ill**

**Natsu-house burned down**

**Virgo-maid**

**Erza-2nd one to get sick/Ill**

**Lissanna-one who didn't believe...(it's all her fault!) **

**Mira-another friend**

**Wendy-another friend**


	11. Chapter 11 (soooo sorry it took forever)

**im soooooo sorry :'( i havent been on fanfiction and couldnt post i like forever! FML! im sooooooo sorry bout that really...well i got good news n bad news...good news im working on a new story! yaaaaay now for the bad news...lately my aunt just died (rip auntie i love you) and now just today at skool i heard some students has overdosed and another drunk drove and died... sooo today was a depresssing day in choir...but i gave a lot of hugs out :) made sure people wornt sad anymore...**

**anyway! more creepyness!**

**DISCLAMIER I DONT OWN ANYTHING :( WISH I DID BUT IM NOT THAT AWESOME YET! **

Natsu watched from his car with morbid sense of curiosity as the mark crossed the dual carriageway and went into the greasy spoon café opposite. Natsu had been on the trail of the mark for almost a month before finally catching up just outside of Glasgow. Dragging on the last of his cigarette, he flicked it out the car window and killed the engine. Leaning over to the passenger side,Natsu picked up the Brown file and opened it, studying the photo once more. It was her alright. But something just didn't feel right about all this. I mean, not the fact that he had been hired to kill someone, that was his chosen profession after all, but it was the mark in question that still had him biting his bottom lip and his stomach twitching with nervousness even after he had accepted the job. Though natsu was a cold-blooded killer and for the right price would kill just about anyone who he was asked to, he did have some moral fibre in his being and there were some rules that he lived by. He always saw a job through to the end and he didn't kill animals or children unless he had no other choice. And from the brief flashes of skin he saw just below her parker coat and the side profile of her face from behind the hood she had up, she looked no more than a teenager of seventeen.

'I have rules you see that I live by, not many but these I stick to with absolute clarity.'  
'How very admirable of you, considering your line of work.' replied the figure from behind the large mahogany desk..Natsu could hear the thick tone of sarcasm in her voice, but he didn't let it rile him.  
Clearing his throat, natsu stood before his latest employer in a vast library on a grand estate just outside Surrey. The library was full of weird and strange artefacts; glass jars with mutated foetal pigs in them, jars of two-headed snakes and other reptiles, skeletal remains of animals he could not quite recognise and a wall of beheaded animals and books, hundreds of them.  
'I also request half of the money upfront and then half when the job is done.'  
'Naturally.' the figure replied smiling thinly as she used one bony hand to slide a brown file across the desk to Natsu as he picked it up and opened it as his eyes went wide and his face went pale.  
'I told you, I don't kill "those" kinds of things.' Natsu said closing the file and turning away to leave.  
'Two hundred thousand pounds.' the figure said as Natsu looked over his shoulder at the figure behind the desk as his eyes met hers as he stared straight into her grey soul less eyes.  
'This person must really have done a number on you then missy?' smiled Natsu as he turned back to face her as she looked him over as a curious smile began to creep across her pale face.  
'More than you know Mr Dragneel, more than you know. Now, will you take the job or will I have to find someone else to do the deed?'  
'I will.' natsu replied reluctantly as the figure's smile grew longer as she held out one long bony hand to shake natsu's.  
'Thank you Mr dragneel,' the figure said before sitting back down. 'Oh there is just one more thing; I require proof that the job was done.'  
'Proof, as in photographic proof?' replied natsu. 'I can do that.'  
'That would help but more importantly, I want the head and a jar of blood. That won't be a problem will it?'  
'No, it won't' replied natsu through his teeth.  
'Good. My man servant will sort out the final details, good night Mr dragneel.'

*time skip*

Tucking the file inside his jacket, natsu wound up the window and opened the driver side door and got out, locking it behind him. He pulled the collar of his jacket up high to cover his neck, there was a damp chill in the air as a thick layer of fog hugged the road. natsu slowly made his way over the dual carriageway towards the greasy spoon Tango Café, opening the door and stepping inside, the smell of hot chip oil, boiled and re-boiled tea and coffee and stale cigarette smoke flared his nostrils as he found a small table by the window and sat down as a portly waitress with fat burns on her forearms and a cigarette hanging off her bottom lip came over to take his order. natsu ordered a large bowl of bubble and squeak and a large pot of extra strong tea. The waitress took his order, grunted and then shuffled away back towards the kitchen as natsu took the Brown file from out of his jacket and put it down on the table as the portly waitress returned with a battered pot of tea and a cup and saucer, placing them on the table before shuffling away once more. natsu turned the cup over and picked up the battered tea pot and poured himself out a measure. Putting the tea pot down, he opened the file and glanced over it once more as he picked up the cup of tea and took a generous sip. It looked like dishwater and tasted like vinegar, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Finishing off the cup of tea, natsu closed the file and put it away before putting down the cup as he casually looked across the café at the mark who was huddled in a corner booth clutching at what natsu assumed was a mug of hot chocolate. Though he had come this far and wasn't about to give up now; I always see a job through to the end no matter what- he told himself, but there was something not right about all this. She looked so frail, gaunt. Her eyes were a honey brown that were full of so much sadness that natsu almost began to feel sorry for her. natsu watched on as the portly waitress with the fat burns on her forearms brought the girl a plate with a full English breakfast with all the trimmings. And no sooner had the waitress turned to leave, the girl began to devour the plate with the ravenous appetite of a wild animal. natsu continued to watch the girl with great interest as the portly waitress shuffled over to his table with his bubble and squeak, dropping it in front of him before once more shuffling away. natsu picked up the salt shaker and generously sprinkled it over his meal before tucking in. It was better than the tea, but not by much. Taking a mouthful of his food, natsu continued to watch the girl claw her way through the food on her plate. He had never seen anything like it. Her appetite was un parallel for someone so frail and small. natsu turned away and continued to eat, taking in huge mouthfuls at a time. natsu made quick work of the bubble and squeak and as he pushed the bowl away and picked up the battered tea pot to pour himself out another cup of vinegar tasting, watered down dishwater looking tea, he saw out the corner of his eye that the girl had gone.

Bolting out of his chair, natsu fumbled in his pocket for change to pay for the tea and meal and swiftly went out the door of the café. Stepping outside, natsu frantically began to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then out the corner of his eye, he saw someone leaning up against the driver's door of his car. It was the girl. natsu had to stop himself from laughing as he slowly made his way across the café's parking area and back across the dual carriageway to where the girl was waiting for him.  
'You knew I was watching you?' natsu said as the girl looked up at him and nodded.  
'I knew.'  
'Then, you must know why I am here?' said natsu as the girl removed the hood from her head to reveal a very young and pale face. Her eyes were much browner than they had looked before but they were sunken back into her face so deep that they made her look old and tired instead of young and beautiful.  
'I do. You have been sent here to either bring me home, or to kill me.'  
natsu stayed silent as he moved the girl to one side and unlocked the driver's door.  
'Get in.' natsu said as the girl replaced her hood and picked up her bag and made her way around the car to the passenger side and opened the door and got it, tossing her bag on the back seat. Getting in the car,natsu closed the door and put the keys in the ignition and started the car up as the engine rattled and hummed.  
'Where are we going?' said the girl as natsu picked up the packet of cigarettes that were on the dashboard and took one out, offering it to the girl.  
'They will kill you those things.' she said as natsu smiled thinly and put the cigarette in his mouth and tossed the pack back onto the dashboard.  
'We will all be killed by something in the end my dear, it's just a matter of what and when.'  
'That is quite profound, if not a little morbid.' the girl replied as nastu snorted and chuckled under his breath. 'But you didn't answer my question, where are we going?'  
'The end of the line sweet thing,' replied natsu as he suddenly leant over and put a rag over the girl's nose and mouth as she struggled to get free, but soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her arms became limp as she eventually passed out.  
'I'm sorry my dear, but I can't have you knowing where I am taking you.' natsu said as he threw the rag onto the back seat as he turned back and gently stroked her face.  
'What have you done to deserve such a horrible fate as this?' natsu muttered to himself as he put the car in gear and pulled out into traffic.

Several hours had passed since natsu had picked up the girl and rendered her unconscious. After a five hours on the road, natsu stopped as a services area just outside Birmingham to refuel, get some more cigarettes and get a cup of coffee for the road. He put the girl on the back seat and used her parker as a blanket and her bag as a pillow. Removing her Parker, natsu saw that her arms and her thighs were riddle with cuts and burns. natsu could feel the tug of his heart strings but he put it out of his mind. He had a job to do and there was no turning back now. Getting back on the road, natsu made good time and was just outside north London before the sun rose. natsu made his way round the back streets, cutting out all the traffic and was back home in Camden a short while after. Pulling into a small compound round the corner from the lock, natsu killed the engine and got out. He made his way across the cobbled courtyard and closed the wooden gates behind him, sliding a large wooden sleeper across the doors. Walking back to the car, natsu stopped at the boot and watched as the girl begin to stir on the back seat.  
natsu made his way round the side of the car and opened the back passenger door and took hold of the girl's ankles and began to gently pull her out of the car as the girl began to groan and wince. Pulling her far enough out, natsu hoisted her up onto his shoulder and stepped away from the car, shutting the door with his hip. Turning away from the car, natsu made his way across the cobbles to a small door that was concealed under a porch in the corner of the courtyard. As he reached the door, natsu began to fumble in his pocket, eventually pulling out a ring of keys. Finding the one he needed, he put the key in the lock and turned it as the lock's mechanisms snapped into place as the door creaked open of it's own accord as the girl stirred once more.  
'Where am I?'  
'The end of the line my dear.' natsu replied as he stepped inside and breathed in the room before putting the girl down on the foldout bed nearby as he turned back and shut the door.  
'Its not much to look at, but it'll do for now.' natsu said as he flicked the light switch as the bulb above them flashed and flickered, hurting the girl's eyes before finally settling down as an ambient glow came out of the bulb filling the room with light.  
'What did you do to me?' the girl moaned as she tried to sit up but felt her head go light.  
'Chloroform. It leaves you with a sting in your head but I couldn't have you knowing the way here.'natsu replied as he made his way over to the sink as the girl was able to sit upright as she regained her bearings. Looking round the room, the girl saw that it was full of cobwebs, dust and dank; one-one had been living here for a very long time. With his focus away from the girl, she tried to move to the edge of the bed as she began to feel queasy.  
'Don't try to move too much.' said natsu, never turning away from the sink. 'You're going to be feeling the side effects of the chloroform for a wee bit.'  
The girl stopped trying to move and sat still as natsu came back over towards her carrying two battered tin cups as he offered one out to her as she tried to move back.

'If I wanted to kill you missy, you'd already be dead and in the Thames by now, but I'm more interested in what you have done to find yourself in this predicament.' replied natsu as he offered the cup once more as the girl took it with both hands as natsu pulled out a wooden chair from the table near by and set it down in front of the bed as he sat down and made himself comfortable as the girl sniffed the cup and turned her head away in disgust.  
'Whiskey, for your head and nerves lass. Drink up, we've got a lot to talk about.'  
The girl took a sip of the whiskey as her eyes squinted and she stuck her tongue out, flinching in horror at the taste as natsu sat there smiling.  
'Hair of the dog that is, it'll put hair's on your chest for sure!' natsu laughed as the girl drank some more and still wincing and flinching.  
'Now, down to business.' said natsu as he drank his cup down in one unflinching move and set the cup down on the table.  
'What I want to know is, how does a young girl like you get in so much trouble that someone like me has to be hired to "fix" the problem. Care to shed some light on this for me lass as you don't look like the kind of person who has killed, so what is it?' said natsu as the girl drank up and handed back the cup to Barker as he put it on the table next to him.  
'What is your name?' the girl said as natsu leant forward, placing his hands on his knees.  
'Names are irrelevant.' natsu replied as the girl looked at him unsure of his body language.  
'But you know my name, I know you do. It was in that brown file I saw you looking over in the café where you were watching me.' the girl replied as natsu leant back into the chair and twisted his lips.  
'You are a clever girl,' natsu said almost smiling at the girl's gusto and bravado. 'Yes, I do know your name- lucy heartfilla. Well, I guess it won't hurt that you know mine. You can call me natsu'  
'Very well, natsu.' The girl replied smiling. 'Who hired you to come after me and ultimately kill me?'  
'I can't see what importance that is…'  
'She was gaunt looking woman wasn't she? Her hair and skin was pale and sickly and her eyes were grey, almost soulless were they not? You met her on a large estate in the countryside didn't you? In a room, most likely a library, full of jars with strange creatures in them? And of course, she wanted you to bring back proof of my death as well didn't she?' The girl said as natsu's eyes suddenly went wide and his face went pale and sickly.  
'How did you…'  
'Come now Mr natsu, this is not the first time that she has hired someone to come after me, but you'll be happy to know that you are the first one I have allowed to get this close.'  
'Allowed?' said natsuas the girl suddenly sprung off the bed and before natsu had a chance to move, the girl put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed down as natsu felt a surge of pain shoot through his entire body as he tried to lift his arm but all his strength had gone.  
'Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, yet.' The girl said smiling as she walked back over to the bed and sat down opposite natsu. 'I mean I will kill you eventually you can be sure of that. But first, I want to talk.' said the girl as with a flick of her wrist, natsu could suddenly move his head and was able to speak.  
'How did you do that?'  
'There are more things in this heaven and earth that are dreamt of in your philosophy Horatio.' the girl said smiling coyly as she crossed her legs one over the other.  
'Did you not think it strange when she succumbed to your demands so easily?'  
'Not really.' replied natsu as he clicked his jaw back and forth to get the feeling back. 'If someone has to hired me to "fix" a problem for them, then they know my reputation and my methods and are usually very accommodating.'  
'And yet you agreed to the job, knowing that it broke one of the cardinal rules you "supposedly" live by- I don't kill animals or children unless there is no other choice.' the girl said perfectly mimicking natsu's voice.  
'You had a choice, you could have just walked away, your reputation in tact. But you not only chose to accept the job, you actually demanded more money. Now, how do you think that makes me feel?'  
'At this point, I don't care how you feel.' snarled natsu as the smile faded from the girl's face.  
'Well, that's disappointing. Because that's not the way you felt earlier?' the girl said as natsu's face drained of colour.  
'What are you? How do you know what I was thinking?'  
'I'm rather disappointed in you Mr natsu,' the girl said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the open space the other side of the bed near the sink. 'Have you not figured it all out yet? Those jars in her library, they were not just for show. They were trophies. Trophies she had collected from all around the world, trophies of creatures she had captured. Not just normal creatures, but creatures of myth and legend- pixies, fairies, unicorns, goblins, trolls, ogres- get the picture?'  
'You cannot be serious?' natsu said as the girl stared at him with confident eyes. 'Such things are not possible.'

'You have such a limited imagination Mr natsu. How I envy you, to be so caught up in your own little world that you cannot see the woods through the trees. Maybe this will change your mind.' said the girl as she closed her eyes as her body began to twist and contort as natsu looked on in horror as the girl's legs began to extend and her fingers began to elongate as sharp talons grew out of the end of her now bony fingers.  
'Sweet fire dragon.' natsu muttered under his breath.  
But the horror was not over yet as the girl raised her head up as natsu saw her eyes had become oval shape and thehoney brown that was once in her eyes was now replaced by emerald green as natsu could now see the beginnings of a tail extend from the back of the girl/thing.  
Arching her back out and standing up straight, the girl/thing stood almost eight feet tall with it's head almost touching the ceiling. As the girl/thing began to move towards natsu, he tried to move but his body was still paralysed under the touch from the girl/thing.  
'Is your mind confidently changed now?" the girl/thing said as natsu sat there in shock, still unable to move.  
'You see now why she succumbed to your demands so easily, it was not because of your reputation, impressive as it is. I knew who you were the second I set eyes on you- no, it was because she thought that seeing you and the striking resemblance you have to my father who, thanks to your employer- my mother, would play to my human frailty and would ultimately cause me to let my guard down, allowing you to finish me off.'  
'She is your mother?' natsu said as he felt some feeling in his left fingers.  
'Tragic really isn't it? That a mother would be so ashamed of her own child that she would have sent so many after her to kill her, to rid her of this horrible burden. But as you can see, I still live while the rest have fallen.' The girl/thing said smiling as she stepped closer towards natsu as she/it loomed high above him.  
'She didn't count on my resilience and my ability to adapt in order to survive. I mean in the end, that's what it's all about- survival. One of the only things I learned from my father before she had him killed, was to survive by any means necessary.'  
'So, are you going to kill me now?' said natsu as the feeling began to come back into his left hand and then his arm as he tried to reach into his pocket for the pocket knife he had in there.  
'Regrettably yes, I feel I must kill you now. But unlike the others, I will give you a choice; slow and painful or quick and merciful.'  
Barker kept quiet for a moment as his fingers touched the handle of the pocket knife.  
'I choose to live!' natsu yelled as he grabbed onto the pocket knife and pulled it out of his pocket and thrust it forwards towards the girl/thing. But the girl/thing was ready as her/its tail came thrashing round, knocking the knife out of his hand, leaving him stung and bleeding.  
'You disappoint me again.' the girl/thing said shaking her/its head. 'I guess it will have to be slow and painful then.' The girl/thing said as her/its tail slowly began to coil round natsu's neck as he grabbed at the tail, struggling to breath.  
'Don't struggle, it'll only make it worse.' the girl/thing said as natsu's face began to go from Red, to Purple, eventually turning Blue as his eyes rolled over into the back of his head as his body went limp.  
Dropping him to the floor in a heap, the girl/thing returned to her human form as she bent over natsu's body and went into his pockets, fishing for the keys to the car, eventually pulling them out. Stepping over him and making her way to the door. Pulling the door open, the girl made her way across the cobbles to the car, opening the back passengers door and taking out her bag before shutting it again and walking back. Stepping back inside, the girl closed the door behind her and set her bag on the bed as she tossed the keys nearby. Opening her bag, the girl took out a fabric roll of tools from the bag and opened it up, laying it across the bed. There were all kinds of tools in the roll- knives, scalpels, tweezers and all other manner of macabre things.  
'Enie meenie miney mo,' the girl said eventually taking the scalpel out of the roll and as she turned her attention back to natsu who was lying on the floor.  
'I promise, this will only hurt for a second. Then a little bit longer.' the girl said smiling as she ripped open natsu's shirt and made the first cut just underneath his throat.

'Madam, there's a phone call for you.' the man servant said entering the library as she looked up from her correspondents and smiled.  
'Very good, you may go.' she replied as the man servant bowed and made his leave as she picked up the phone with one bony hand and put the receiver to her ear.  
'Mr dragneel, I trust all is well?' she said into the phone, but there was only silence.  
'Mr dragneel?' she said once more but another voice spoke at the other end of the line.  
'natsu has been unavoidably detained.' the voice said as she suddenly rose up out of her large leather chair and clutched at the mahogany desk with the other.  
'lucy?'  
'Surprised to hear my voice mother?' lucy replied as she managed to sit back down, reaching for the crystal decanter of Brandy close by and pouring out some in to the tumbler close by.  
'Not at all, I was just surprised to hear from you so soon that's all?'  
'Don't play dumb mother, it's beneath you.' lucy replied as she took hold of the tumbler and drank the Brandy down whole.  
'Fine. What have you done to him?'  
'We'll get to him soon enough.'  
'So what now? Are you going to kill me too?' She said as the sound of laughter echoed down the phone line.  
'Oh mother, such limited imagination. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you slept last night. You looked so peaceful, like a child.' Said lucy as she bolted out of the chair, knocking the tumbler over. 'When I find you, I will skin you alive you hear me you little shit!'  
'Temper temper mother, don't work yourself up too much or you'll have to take one of those little pills you keep in the desk drawer next to you.' lucy said as she slumped back down into the chair as the sound of lucy laughing again echoed through the phone.  
'Poor mother, so alone in that big estate, so venerable, never knowing when her next breath will be her last…'  
'You can't do this to me, I am your mother!' she screamed down the phone as she picked up the tumbler and threw it across the room.  
'That privilege was the lost the first time you tried to kill me in my crib.' lucy replied as she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.  
'So, where is Mr dragneel?' she said as wiped away the tears.  
'The police will find most of him eventually, spread across the countryside. But, if you still want to see him, look out your window, I've left a little present for you.' lucy said before hanging up.  
Putting the phone down, she got up and went to the window and pulled back one of the curtains to see something flying from the flag pole that stood near the fountain at the foot of the stone steps. Taking the pair of binoculars that sat on the end of the desk, she put them up to her eyes and looked across the courtyard to see at the top of the flag pole, the skin of natsu flying in the wind.

**hahahahaha soooooo what ya think? mmmmm please review and tell me how it was! and lke always i loe you all for reading! yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! **


End file.
